Six Impossible Things
by ILoveHarryPotterForever
Summary: Boy spies; Losing; Love. All things Cameron Morgan think are impossible. She doesn't know how wrong she is. Complete and Edited.
1. Boy Spy School

**- Six Impossible Things -**

_**First**_ - _There was a **boys **Spy School. _

One thing a spy is never supposed to be; suprised.

And, if there comes a time when they are, they're supposed to act like their not.

So when my mom announced that we were going to play host to fifteen boys from Blackthorne - a spy school for boys - I almost dropped my fork. _Almost. _

Fortunatly, I caught myself just in time and made my face an emotionless mask. Unfortunatly, my sisters _didn't. _

When the boys walked in, with smirks plastered on all of their faces - seriously, every single one of them was smirking! - my sisters dropped their forks. Their spoons, their knives, their cups! Point is; whatever they were holding at that time, you can be sure it ended up on the floor.

And, really, who could blame them for being so suprised. This was an _all girls school. _We didn't have any hot boys here ever - excluding Mr. Solomon, and we still weren't used to him being around.

So when fifteen strong, tall and handsome boys walked in, you can bet your life that we were suprised.

But I was the only one who kept eating.

I was the only one who pretended nothing was out of the ordinary.

I was the only one who did what spys are supposed to do - pretend.

I glared at the boys as they started laughing. No matter how much I wanted to laugh with them, I glared. I had to stand up for my sisters. Especially now that they were in the state of shock and couldn't stand up for themselves.

The boys continued to laugh until they caught sight of me, and they instantly stopped. Except for one boy who simply smirked at me, and continued chuckling quietly.

"Cams, you look about to kill," Macey whispered as quietly as she could. She wasn't the least bit suprised when the boys came through the door. We were the only two who currently did not have our mouths hanging open.

"I feel like I'm about to, too." I growled quietly, looking away from the boy with the dreamy green eyes.

"That boy _is _fine." Macey said, smiling at me knowingly.

I scowled quietly, "He seems annoying."

"You haven't even talked to him!" Macey said. Oh, but I had.

Our conversation was so quiet that you couldn't hear it over the silence in the room.

"I don't want to either." I said, ending the conversation by turning around and facing the front again.

The green-eyed boy was looking at me again, and this time I refused to look away.

We stared at eachother for a few moments before my mother made an announcement and he turned away reluctantly.

"They will be joining you in your studies for the rest of the semester," My Mom continued, smiling charmingly. "Try and make them feel welcome."

I brought a smile to my lips, although reluctantly, and nudged Bex in the stomatch. Making her jump, startled.

"Are those the boys from D.C.?" She asked, smiling brightly as the hall went back to eating.

I nodded silently.

"Cammie, the boy is staring at you." Liz said, grabbing the salt and adding some to her pork.

I looked up are saw Zach staring at me.

I smiled at him, but what I really wanted to do was strangle him.

This was going to be an interesting semester.

* * *

A/N: Well, I am currently going through all my stories and editing them.

So this one was just next on the list.

Anyway, there's going to be SIX chapters, and they might be short, or it might be long. It all really depends on how much time I have, and how much can really happen with the small plot in each chapter.

But, I will be updating frequently.

Probably about three times a week, so I should be done by next week :)

Anywhoo, review!

Thanks, Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	2. I, Cammie, The Chameleon, Lost

**- Six Impossible Things -**

**_Second_** - _I, Cameron Ann Morgan, The Chameleon, lost._

"Remember, they only have to get lucky once." Mr. Solomon's voice rang through my ears. He sure did know how to make a girl feel at ease.

I stepped out of the van and into the streets of Roseville, Virginia. Except this time, I wasn't walking with Josh. Oh, no. I was walking next to a very different boy. Zachary Jay Goode.

"So, come here often?" He asked as he stretched out on the Gazebo steps, soaking in the sun.

"I used to, but then the Deputy Director of the CIA made me promise to stop." I said.

Zach laughed. I don't really get what was so funny about being forced to break up with your super cute boyfriend, but Zach found it hilarious. I was going to tell him that I didn't understand what was so funny about that, but then I realized I was on Comms. With Mr. Solomon.

"Ms. Bauer, you have the quarter." Mr. Solomon reminded her, "Begin."

Just incase you were curious as to why we were in town, we are playing spy tag. Which is really just passing a quarter between us spys. It's really quite simple, I'm not really sure why we do it anymore.

Zach looked at me and smirked, "I'm not going to kill you."

I smirked back, "Oh, I know. I just don't know if I'll be able to hold back from strangling you."

His smirk grew as he scooted closer.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, walking a few feet away.

"Watch ATM's, Ms. Bauer. ATM's mean cameras." Mr. Solomon said.

I saw Bex walking towards us, and pretended not to know her. Just looking and then looking away.

"Oh, sorry, miss," Bex said as she tripped into me. She slipped the quarter into my hand as I pretended to catch her.

"Excellent pass, Ms. Baxter!" Mr. Solomon said through the Comms.

I walked North, towards the movie theater Josh and I had gone to before. I didn't hear Zach's footsteps behind me, but I wasn't suprised.

I rounded the corner and walked straight into Josh.

"Hey, Cammie." He said, sounding awkward.

"Hi, Josh," I said, smiling awkwardly and quickly trying to think of an excuse to leave.

"How are you?" He asked, trying to start conversation. Apparently, he didn't have anywhere to go soon.

"Good." I said, because I was. "You?"

"Good."

I hate awkward silences. Too bad they seem to be happening alot with Josh now.

"Cammie! There you are!" Zach came around the corner, smiling at me. That is, he was smiling, until he saw Josh.

"Yeah, here I am," I said, "Josh, this is Zach. We are..."

"I go to school with Cammie." Zach said, smiling fakely and slipping his hand into mine.

Josh's eyes bulged, but I just acted like he did this everyday. Which he really didn't.

"I thought it was an all girls school," Josh said, confused.

Zach smirked like he had known he was going to say that. Which, he probably did. "My school is visiting hers."

Josh nodded.

"Well, Cammie. The van is leaving in 5." Zach said letting go of my hand and walking away. It wasn't until he rounded the corner that I relized he had taken the quarter with him.

"See you around, Josh," I said, turning and following Zach.

"Yeah, see ya." I heard him mutter behind me. Before he turned and walked the other way.

And even though it wasn't really a loss, because Zach was my partner and I successfully passed the quarter to him without Josh noticing, and he was right there, it felt like a loss.

A loss to Zach, anyway.

And that's exactly what Zach was thinking, too, because when I rounded the corner he was there leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets.

"So I believe that's a win for me." He said.

I just smirked and kept walking, straight past him and back to Gallagher.


	3. I Fell

**- Six Impossible Things -**

**_Third_** - _I Fell For The One Boy I Never Thought I Would_

He was annoying.

He was insufferable.

He was _perfect_.

And I hated him for it.

One look into his emerald, green eyes and I was hooked. He was all I could think about for _months._ Seriously, months. It was awful. And what made it worse was that I didn't seem to have any effect on him what-so-ever.

And now, he was standing right there, not even two feet away from me, and I was dazzled by his sparkling eyes.

"Just so you know, Gallagher Girl, I'm going to kiss you now." He whispered, his minty breath fanning over my face as he leaned closer.

His kissed me sweetly, and it was just for a moment, before he pulled away.

I could feel the blush settling across my face as I smiled shyly.

"Thanks," I said, then blushed madly. Why did I say that?

"You're welcome," He laughed. Then suddenly became serious, and asked, "Cammie, would you be my girlfriend?"

I looked into his eyes, looking for any sign that he was joking. I mean, why would he want me? I was nothing special.

"That depends," I whispered quietly, once I found none. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

He smirked, I was really learning to love his smirk, "That's how it works, Gallagher Girl."

I smiled, "I guess that'd be alright then."

"Cool," He said simply before kissing me again. Just one simple kiss, but I knew I'd always remember it forever.

Even without my spy training.

* * *

A/N: Short? Yes.

But I love it anyway.

It's so sweet. And I love seeing this side of Zach. :)

Review?

Come on, you made it this far, what's typing a few words gonna do to you?

Thanks,  
Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96

And remember; I can find you if you don't review.

Just kidding!

But, seriously, review.


	4. Civilian's In Gallagher

**- Six Impossible Things -**

**_Fourth_** - _A Civilian Broke Into Gallagher._

"Define a brush pass," Bex quized me.

I rolled me eyes, and answered, "The art of covertly passing an objext between two agents."

It was a friday night and the Macey, Bex, Liz and I were all in the library, studying for our tests next week.

"She gives you all the easy ones!" Grant protested.

Oh, yeah, the Blackthorne boys were here with us, too. But not all of them, just Grant, Jonas and Zach.

Bex stuck her toungue out at him, "I do not."

"Yes, you do," Grant fought, crossing his arms across his chest.

I laughed, "You two are so childish."

"Says the girl who still sleeps with her teddy bear," Bex teased, grinning devilishly at me.

"He's very special to me, okay?" I said, pretending to be hurt.

Bex laughed.

"You better shut up or I'm going to set my boyfriend on you," I warned, glaring at her.

She laughed harder, "Please, I could take him anyday."

"Want to test that theory, Rebecca?" Zach smirked, looking at her cockily.

"I'll roundhouse kick you into next year," Bex threatened, cracking her knuckles.

I laughed and heard a noise behind me, almost like a someone tripping when they were trying to be very careful. I turned and saw Josh Abrams standing in the doorway to Gallagher, Dillan right behind him.

"Josh?" I asked, staring at him disbelievingly. Everyone turned to look at him. "How did you get in here?"

"I followed you home one night," Dillan said.

_He_ followed _me_? And _I_ didn't _see_ him? Boy's got more skill then I thought.

"I wanted to talk to you again," Josh said, looking at me sadly. "But then I heard you talking abour brush passes and roundhouse kicks."

"It's an inside joke," Liz lied, laughing. She may be in R&D (Research & Development), but every spy has to be able to tell a lie. And it has to be convincing.

Jonas smiled brightly at her, laughing along, like it meant something really funny to them. But I wasn't in the mood for laughing.

Josh looked convinced, Dillan didn't.

"I don't know about that," Dillan said, "You sounded pretty serious to me."

"That's part of the joke," Zach lied through his teeth, obviously trying to hold back from knocking Dillan out.

Not that I could blame him. The guy was a jerk.

"Josh, you really shouldn't be here." I said, trying to change the subject before Zach did something he would regret.

"Can I just talk to you for a minute?" He pleaded, "Please, Cammie?"

I looked at Zach, and then nodded, "Yeah, sure."

I walked out into the hallway, Josh and Dillan trailing behind me.

"Alright, what do you want?" I said, turning to face them.

"Oh, no." Dillan said, "No one talks to my best friend like that, especially not some stuck up snob like you."

I glared at him and was about to say something, but Josh beat me to it.

"Leave her alone, Dil," He said, "She's fine."

I smiled at Dillan in fake sweetness.

How the heck was I going to get these two out and not have them remember? I racked my brain for an answer. _Mom, _I suddenly thought, _Mom will know what to do._

"Hey? Do you want to meet my mom? Now that your here?" I asked Josh.

He nodded, "Sure."

Dillan groaned, "Why do we have to meet the rich mother?"

I sighed, "Just come with me."

I lead them to my Mom's office, knocking on the door politely.

Mr. Solomon answered, "Cammie," He greeted, then looked behind me. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I need to see my Mom," I said, mentally screaming at him that we had a situation. I think he understood, since he stepped back and let us through, closing and locking the door behind us.

Although I don't think Josh and Dillan noticed that small detail.

"Josh, Dillan, this is my teacher, Mr. Solomon," I introduced.

"Cool," Josh shook his hand, "What class does he teach?"

I blurted out the first normal subject that came to my mind, "Biology."

"Yes, Biology. It's my passion," Mr. Solomon joked, actually cracking a smile.

My Mom and I laughed, but Josh and Dillan looked like they believed him.

"Would you boys like some tea?" My Mom asked, smiling brightly at them.

"Sure," Josh smiled politely, while Dillan just went,

"I guess."

***30 minutes later*******

I walked back into the Library, completely Josh and Dillan free. Both their memorys were wiped, and we had blocked off the passage to get into the school, so they couldn't break in again.

"Hi," I said as I stepped into the Library.

Zach smiled at me as I sat next to him.

"What happened?" Macey asked, looking at me in concern.

"The usual," I said, because for us that was the usual, "But Mr. Solomon was there."

Bex, Liz and Macey nodded, understanding exactly what I was talking about, while the boys just looked confused.

"Whats the usual?" Grant asked.

Bex. Liz, Macey and I looked at eachother.

We shrugged and said simotaniously, "Classified."


	5. I Got Caught

**- Six Impossible Things -**

**_Fifth_** - _I Got Caught._

I had always pictured myself as a CIA agent, fighting crime, saving the world, completely unstoppable. But that wasn't the case. Firstly, I ended up working for the M16, and secondly, I was most definatly _not _unstoppable.

I remember watching James Bond as a kid and wanting to be just like him. He never got caught, was perfect at what he did, heck, he even had cool clothes! And my Dad used to say that I was going to be a perfect agent, never getting caught, always coming home from missions on time, always beating the bad guys.

It was my dream, what I lived for. But all that came shattering down as I was blindfolded and carried into a van, all because I thought they couldn't get me.

Now I sat in a room, blindfolded and tied to a chair. My eyes were swollen and my shoulder was bleeding, but otherwise I was fine, just waiting for my backup.

I thought of Zach, my boyfriend, having Jonas and Grant track me. I thought of Liz, typing away on her laptop like a mad-woman, trying to find my tracker signal. I thought of Bex, sitting next to Liz, waiting for her chance to beat the heck outta these bafoons who held me captive. I thought of Macey, on another campaign trail with her Dad, most likely worried sick, but not messing up her perfect speech, or her hair.

I thought of my mom, who was probably frantic, Mr. Solomon trying to calm her down.

I sighed quietly. It had only been two weeks, but I was already sick of this dusty room. Every breath I took was mutated with dust, making my lungs scream in protest.

I heard footsteps approaching and took a deep breath, calming myself before my next beating. As the footsteps got closer my heart started pounding, so loudly I was sure they could hear it.

They stopped outside my door, I heard a card swipe and the sound of someone typing on a keyboard before the door swung open. A little light crept through the fabric of the blindfold, but the door was quickly closed.

"Now, Ms. Morgan," Mr. Antonio's voice started, "Are you willing to finally tell us what we wish to know?"

I kept quiet, finding it best not to say anything at all. He knew I wouldn't tell him anything.

"Ms. Morgan, I asked you a question."

I again kept silent, waiting for him to strike. I didn't have to wait long, for his patience with me had grown very thin, and he struck out in a mere 3 seconds.

The pain was unbearable, I could feel my nose break as the blood gushed down my face.

"Now, are you going to answer my question? Or do I need to bring Phil in?" He asked breathlessly. Phil was there main pounder. Or thats what I called him. Really he just did all the toturing. He was a creul, heart-less man who normally liked to use knives.

Even though I was terrified, I kept silent. I would die for my nations secrets.

"You asked for it." He sighed and left to get Phil.

Five minutes later I heard more footsteps, this time heavier. The door swung open and I heard Phil's heavy breathing, a sound like no other, reach my ears. I almost shuddered.

"Do what you must," I heard Mr. Antonio direct Phil, "Just get the answers I want." And with that the door snapped shut.

"So, Ms. Morgan, are you ready to give us the answers we need?" Phil asked quietly in his deep, breathy voice. Again, I kept silent.

"Tsk, tsk. I suppose we'll just have to resort to more...barbaric manners."

I flinched as I felt his fist collide with my ribs, breaking at least two of them.

I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming in pain, "Is that really the best you can do?"

I regretted it almost instantly as I felt his fists collide with both sides of my head, boxing me. And then kicking me in the stomatch, knocking my chair over and sending my head crashing onto the concrete floor. My head throbbed, I could feel the blood slowly trickling down my neck, but stopped myself from crying out, that was just the reaction he wanted.

I sat still. I was waiting for his hand to strike out, for him to kick me, maybe take me to another room where someone else could torture me for a change, but none of these happened. Instead I heard the sound of someone hitting the floor with a quiet thud, quickly followed by someone getting punched. Another thud. And another.

My chair was sat back onto its legs and the blindfold was cleared from my eyes, and I looked up into the face of a man I had never met.

"Agent Morgan?"

I nodded mutely as someone started untieing my arms and legs.

"Agent Taylor. We're your rescue team."

I nodded again and stood, finally free of those ropes.

I stretched. My arms and legs popping from lack-of-use. My rib cage screaming in protest.

"No time for that, Miss, we only have 10 minutes to got out of here." Agent Taylor told me.

I nodded and followed the team out the door and through the hallways. I was limping so bad that Agent Taylor picked me up, carrying me bridal style so I wouldn't slow us down.

We made it through without any trouble. There were only a few people in the halls and we killed them quickly and quietly, and I never had to watch. Once we were outside, which took 7 minutes and 57 seconds, we ran across the grounds and into the Helicoptor waiting in the nearby forest.

Once the Helicoptor was soaring I looked down and watched the building below us. It looked oddly innocent from down here, like no one in there could ever hurt anyone. I almost laughed at the irony.

"5...4...3...2..." Agent Taylor counted down with the rest of the crew.

As they said one there was a deafening BOOM as the building below us was blown into smitherins.

"Another mission accomplished, guys." Agent Taylor congratulated, "Great Job."

I smiled to myself, I was going home, _finally._


	6. I Died

**- Six Impossible Things -**

**_Sixth_** - _I Died._

Death. It was something everyone had to face. I just never thought I would have to so soon. My life had gone by so fast, I feel like I never really got the chance to live. It had been so short. Shouldn't it be a crime for one to have to die so young? At the mere age of 26? I hardly seemed fair to me. Now, all I was left with were my memories.

Memories. Of everyone I loved. Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Jonas, My Mom, Aunt Abby, Mr. Solomon, Zach..._Zach._

I missed him. I _needed _him.

I remember the day I had come home after being a prisoner for two weeks. Everyone had been there to greet me.

_~Flashback~_

I stepped off the Helicopter, my legs never gave way, no matter how weak I was(being held prisoner seems to do that to a person), my stomatch never growled, no matter how hungry I was, and, even though it seemed like they could, no one seemed able to hear my heartbeat beating very loudly in my chest.

Zach. I could see Zach. _Finally_.

I had pictured this moment in my mind. It had given me hope for coming back. It had kept me alive. Zach was someone I had to come back for, someone I could never get enough of, someone I needed to see again.

Don't get me wrong, I missed my sister's, more then you know. But Zach would always be the one person I had to come back to, the one person I felt I could rely on completely. I know he never gave up faith that I would come back.

Maybe it was because I went to school with Bex, Liz and Macey, so the thought of us going off to missions and getting captured was not something new to us. It was not alien like the thought of never seeing Zach again. With my sisters we sometimes talked about how one of us might not come back some day, but with Zach, we always said the other would come back, no matter what. Because that was how it worked. Thats how love worked. The other always came back. Without Zach I was a half, he completed me.

I smiled when I saw my mom standing there, looking at me like I was the most important person in the world.

I flung myself at them, enveloping them all in a group hug, not ever wanting to let go again.

If I were not a spy, I would've cried, but since I was, and my old Cove Op's teacher was standing there, I decided not to, although my Mom looked pretty close.

I felt a grin break across my face as we all stepped back and I felt Zach come up behind me and put his arms around me.

"How are you, sweetie?" Mom asked worridly. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you too bad? You look pretty beat up."

"Mom, I'm fine." I smiled. And I really was, I had never felt better in my life. "More then fine, actually."

"Cameron Anne Morgan, don't you ever scare us like that again." Bex threatened, glaring at me darkly, but I could see a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Yes, Ma'am." I said, hugging her very tightly and very awkwardly, because Zach refused to let go of me.

"You are one strange kid, Zachary." Bex said.

Zach grinned, "Thanks, Rebecca. Love you too."

"I'm so glad you're okay, Cammie." Liz squeeled as she threw her arms around my neck.

"I missed you so much, Lizzy!" I exclaimed, really meaning it, I had missed my little Liz.

"What about me?" Macey asked, "Do I get a hug too?"

I laughed, "Of course, Macey! I missed you too!" I said as I threw my arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Abby wanted to be here, but she had a mission." Mom told me as I let go of Macey.

I nodded, "I really just want to get home, anyway."

"Yeah." Zach said, "Let's go home."

_~Flashback Over~_

Zach and I had gotten married shortly after. It was a small wedding, but it was absolutely perfect.

_~Flashback~_

"You look beautiful, Cammie!" Liz exclaimed, coming into my changing room as soon as Macey was done with me. Bex on her heels.

"Absolutely gorgeous!" Bex agreed.

I laughed, "Thanks, guys."

"You really do, Cammie." Macey insisted, "Zach is gonna flip!"

"Zach doesnt 'flip'" I reminded them, using quotation marks to help prove my point.

"There's a first time for everything!" Bex sang while skipping around me in a circle and playing with my hair.

"Don't touch her hair!" Macey scolded, "I finally got it perfect!"

"Chill, Mace. I wasn't messing it up." Bex said, but she stopped all the same.

"Sorry, I'm just...nervous." Macey admitted.

"Your nervous?" Liz laughed, "You're not even the one getting married!"

"I know." Macey sighed, "I can't explain it." then she shrugged, "Ah, well. Cammie, are you excited?"

"Yes." I said nervously, "And nervous." I admitted, "What if Zach doesn't show up? Or what if he finally realizes what a weirdo I am and leaves me at the alter?"

"Cammie, thats not gonna happen." Bex assured me, "He loves you. Trust me."

"But how do you know that? Did he tell you?" I asked hurridly.

"I can tell, Cams." Macey said. "It's all over his face every time he looks at you."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding, "You sure?"

"We're positive, Cam." Liz said confidently.

I nodded, "Okay..."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Bex hollered, making me jump.

Mr. Solomon walked in, "Ready, Cammie?"

Mr. Solomon had agreed to walk me down the alter, since my dad wasn't here to do it.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm good." Then stood up and walked over to him.

"You look beautiful, Cammie." He told me.

I smiled, "Thanks."

Just then the music started, and the flower girls skipped down the isle, throwing flowers petels randomly. Next went Macey and Liz, my bridesmaids. Then Bex, my Maid of Honor. It was a close call, but I figured I had been with Bex through most everything, so she was my Maid of Honor. Not that Liz or Macey were upset, they were all happy for me no matter what I decided to do.

I was suddenly nervous as Solomon tugged my arm, telling me it was time for me to walk down the isle. What if Zach wasn't there? What if he decided not to come? I'd always been afriad of being left at the alter. But as soon as Solomon had tugged me far enough, I saw Zach was there, watching me anxiously. I grinned to show him I was fine, and then I was the one tugging Solomon.

Zach grinned, and I could tell he really wanted to laugh, as I was practically running down the isle, Solomon in tow.

"Cammie, slow down!" Solomon whispered.

I stopped suddenly and Solomon walked right past me, obviously not expecting me to stop. I laughed right out loud, and so did Zach.

"Cammie, I am never walking you down the isle ever again." Solomon said.

"I don't think you'll have to." I told him, smiling at him.

"Can we just continue walking?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah!" I suddenly remembered that everyone was watching me and blushed.

Solomon offered me his arm and I took it, and continued down the isle.

_~Flashback Over~ _

I smiled at the memory. It was my very favorite one. My second would have to be when I got home after a two week mission and my friends threw me a surpise party.

_~Flashback~_

I walked up the stairs to mine and Zachs apartment. It felt good to be home. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed it, missed Zach. And Bex. And Macey. And Liz. And everyone, really.

I reached the second floor and walked to apartment 2B, unlocking the door and pushing it open.

"SUPRISE!" Liz, Macey, and Bex yelled, jumping up from behind the couch.

I looked around the room and saw balloons and snacks everywhere. And, in the corner near the TV, four sleeping bags and pillows.

"Whats this?" I asked, before they all attacked me in a hug, sending us all crashing to floor.

"We missed you so much, Cammie!" Bex yelled.

"It wasn't the same here without you!" Liz yelled.

"Zach seemed almost depressed half the time!" Macey yelled, almost laughing.

"I did not!" Zach yelled, entering from the Kitchen on the right.

"Zach!" I yelled, and jumped up to hug him.

He grinned and hugged me. "I missed you, Cams."

I could tell my friends were holding back 'aww's.

"I missed you, too, Zach." I said, hugging him close before pulling back slightly. "Are you going to join our sleepover?"

Bex laughed, "No. He was just leaving." Then she started to push him out the door I had just entered.

"Why can't he?" I asked sadly.

"Yeah, Rebecca, why can't I?" Zach asked. Zach always called Bex Rebecca, even though she

hated it. But, for some reason, she never really got mad at him, she just called him Zachary.

"Because, Zachary," See? "This is a girls night. And you are not a girl."

"Well, I can't argue with that." Zach said.

"I could." Macey grinned. Zach glared at her.

"See ya tomorrow, Cammie." Zach called over his shoulder, walking up to the door.

"Okay, bye!" I screamed just as Zach closed the door.

"I am so glad you guys aren't all kissy in front of us." Liz smiled.

I laughed, "I'm glad you and Jonas aren't either."

Jonas and Liz had been dating for 3 years and still weren't married! Or even engaged! Although, we're pretty sure Jonas is planning on asking her soon.

Bex and Grant are engaged, but not married yet. Not for a few months. But they kiss in front of us all the time, its gross!

Macey is currently single, or, at least, last I heard.

"So, you got a boy yet, Mace?" I asked.

"Nope." She said, settling into the couch, "I had one for a week, but it didn't work out."

"If it was just for a week how could you tell?" I laughed, sitting on the arm of the couch, Bex sitting on the armchair, and Liz sitting on the coffee table.

"I can just tell." Macey said, completely serious.

I laughed, "So what else has happened since I've left?"

And we went on gossiping and watching movies for the rest of the night.

_~Flashback over~_

It had been the best sleepover ever. Really, the absolute best.

Now, you're probably wondering how I died. It wasn't as painful as most spys, and that I was thankful for.

It was only shot once, on a mission in Peru. And as soon as I was down Zach was there, carrying me away.

_~Flashback~_

"Are you okay, Cams?" Zach asked, holding me bridal style.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, holding my stomatch in pain. "I think so."

"No, you're not," He said, sitting against the wall and putting me gingerly in his lap. "You're not okay."

"It's okay, Zach," I said, reaching up the hand that wasn't holding my stomatch to caress his face. "It's going to be okay."

"No, it's not, Cammie." Zach said, he looked like he was about to cry. "Look at you, Cammie, you're dying. And we have no help here."

"We'll find someone, Zach," I said, but my thoughts were getting fuzzier, my voice was fading, almost slurring now. "Somone will help."

"Cammie," He said, "Come on, Cammie, don't go to sleep. Stay up."

Never in all my life have I ever seen Zach sounding so desprate, so scared.

"I'll try, Zach," I said, forcing my eyes to stay open. I could see Zach's face staring at me worridly. We both knew there was nothing we could do to help. Nowhere we could go.

Zach kissed my softly.

"I love you, Gallagher Girl."

"I love you, too, Blackthorne Boy."

Zach pulled me close, burying his head in my hair. I could feel his tears soak my head.

"_Always_." I whispered, closing my eyes.

_~Flashback~_

I missed Zach, but I knew he would be here soon. And we would be together again. And nothing could seperate us then. We would be together forever.

I missed my friends. I could see them all the time, see what they were doing, watch them. I could see my Mom, and Solomon, but they couldn't see me. And they never would be able to again.

But at least I know they're safe. And I can watch over them, making sure their okay all the time, never letting anything or anyone harm them.

Because really, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't?

* * *

A/N: That's the end.

I hated writing about Cammie dying. :/ I was almost crying myself.

Thanks for reading!

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


End file.
